A New Life
by Uzumaki S. Luffy
Summary: Mi primer fic ,se trata de como Silver conose a un chico que se ase su amigo hasta quisas un hermano.Quisas un Silvaze o como se escriba y un Shadouge Quisasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss
1. Capítulo 1:El trabajo

Capitulo 1: El trabajo

Era un día muy tranquilo en station square , el sol lanzaba sus rayos, los pájaros cantaban, los niños corrían.

Mientras tanto un erizo plateado volaba por la ciudad tranquilamente, pero luego miro su reloj y dijo:"Oh oh, se me está haciendo tarde para el trabajo, más vale que vaya más rápido o si no me echaran del trabajo" entonces tomo fuerzas y salió volando con mucha velocidad.

Él trabajaba en una tienda de juguetes y su compañero era Shadow The Hegehog él siempre andaba con mala cara, siempre decía "odio mi trabajo" o "solo hago esto para ganar dinero" y quejas como esas se presentaban cada día. Volviendo a Silver ,él por poco llega tarde pero no, llego casi cuando abrían

- Llegue, al fin llegue-estaba muy agitado

-Justo a tiempo Señor Silver-dijo un erizo azul

-Si jefe, pero…donde esta Shadow

-emm …Silver lo que acabas de decir es muy tonto

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo el erizo plateado

-Porque entre las ganas de levantarse…-dijo el sarcásticamente Sonic-y que no es de las personas que amen su trabajo, no creo que venga temprao.

En otra parte de la ciudad un erizo negro se despertaba rompiendo un reloj

-Maldita sea, otro día de trabajo, estar rodeado de niños es espantoso.


	2. Capítuo 2:El extraño chico

Capitulo 2:El extraño chico

Y saliendo de las quejas de Shadow volvemos a una juguetería, ahora abierta ,Silver con una sonrisa decía:

-Bienvenidos pequeños a la juguetería "Sonic Toys" (No soy creativo con los nombres ).

El primero en llegar no fue un niño sino el amargado de Shadow con su cara enojada

-Tarde Shadow –dijo el erizo pateado

-Si, si, si, bla, bla, bla-dijo Shadow

-Wuau que respuesta más madura-le bromeo Silver

Shadow no dijo nada. En ese momento entra la ola de niños que se empujaban entre si, madres que le decían que se quedaran cerca o que no eligieran nada muy caro y esas cosas. Una niña con una flor en la cabeza le preguntaba a su acompañante:

-Puedes comprarme este-dijo la niña

-Claro porque no-dijo el erizo que la acompañaba

Silver vio que se acercaban al mostrador y puso una sonrisa

-Hola que se le ofrece-dijo el erizo plateado

-Hola buenas tardes-dijo el erizo verde

Silver paro un segundo o observo y vio algo muy raro eee.. el el el ¡EL ERIZO TENÍA ALAS!

-A…A…A-tartamudeaba Silver

-Oh te refieres a esto, si son hereditarias…-dijo el erizo verde señalando sus alas-Soy hijo de un erizo y-callo un momento, agacho a cabeza por un momento como si estuviese triste por algo

-Hermano ¿Qué te sucede?

-Ah, perdón hermanita-dijo e erizo verde –bueno cuanto cuenta este osito

-Cuesta 15 dólares -´dijo el erizo platiado

-Aquí tiene-le dijo el erizo alado-Espera , hermanita tu flor se marchito-

-No puede ser –dijo la niña apunto de llorar

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglo-dijo el hermano mayor o sea el erizo verde

Él puso la mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana hizo un poco de fuerza, Silver no sabía que estaba haciendo pero de pronto la flor volvió como estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Silver quedo boquiabierto de lo que había visto.

-Adiós señor–dijo la pequeña niña

-Adiós-dijo Silver volviendo a la realidad

-Silver… ¡SILVER!-le dijo Shadow trayéndolo a la realidad de nuevo

-¿Qué ?... Oh si el trabajo-respondió el erizo plateado

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo Silver volvió a su casa.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dijo el erizo tirándose en el sofá y prendiendo la TV

_-Este es el noticiero de Station Square –decía el noticiero-Desalojaron a una familia de dos integrantes…_

_**-¿**__Dos___integrante_**?**_

_-… Dos hermano: Una pequeña eriza y erizo con alas_

___¡¿ERIZO CON ALAS!?


	3. Capítulo 3:Una vieja amistad

Capítulo 3: Una vieja amistad

-¿Qué?—se preguntó el erizo plateado asombrado-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?.

_-Al parecer no podían pagar su estadía en esa casa-parecía como si la TV le respondiera._

-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir antes de que algo más pase-dijo Silver dirigiéndose hacia su habitación y así poder irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Silver se levanto tempano para trabajar aunque…

"¡Ahhh, se me hace tarde debo apresurarme! "gritaba el erizo plateado corriendo poniéndose su uniforme. Miro el reloj, pero en realidad decía 6:30 Sunday(Domingo)" Creo que me equivoque jejeje. Creo que mejor me voy a pasear al parque" .Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia el parque se sentó en una de las bancas y observo el lugar

-(suspiro) esto me hace acordar cuando era niño-susurraba Silver

-Silver ¿eres tú?-dijo una voz desconocida

-Sí y ¿Tú quien eres?-le pregunto Silver con inseguridad

-¿Qué acaso no me reconoces?. Soy yo Blaze –

-¿Enserio eres tú?, no te reconocí-respondió el descubriendo que era su vieja amiga

-Si he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos-le respondió ella-Y porcierto…

-Ah-

-Por no reconocerme, me vas a comprar un helado-

-Pe..-

-Nada de peros-

-Bueno, está bien te comprare ese helado-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la heladería cruzaron 4 calles pero en la quinta, mietras cruzaban


End file.
